


Sounds

by NosJokes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chit chat, Gen, Humor, I really want to know, What the hell does snikt sound like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosJokes/pseuds/NosJokes
Summary: Jason and Dick have a small discussion about sounds effects
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Sounds

Dick and Jason didn’t work together too often, but the times they do, they met halfway between Bludhaven and Gotham and Dick decides to stick around to make sure Jason doesn’t kill anyone on any of his escapades. It was also a good time to catch up on life and talk about miscellaneous things, which Dick tried to do this for all his younger siblings no matter how many plans to kill them they might have on a whiteboard back of their apartment.

The crime was slow today, so they treated themselves to a seat atop a four-story building, counting the stars and scooping mini wooden spoon fulls of ice-cream into their mouths until anything popped up. They decided to pass the time talking about a run-in with the Joker Jason had.

“It was so weird dude. He’s just casually walkin’ down the street like an average Joe mindin’ his business. Then he sees me, gives me a big ‘ol smile and waves like ‘hey you!’ And so I walk up to him, like ‘what are you doing?’ cause he’s probably up to something, right. And he’s like ‘Oh, just doing some errands. Groceries and laundry and whatnot,’ like I’m supposed to just take that as a fact. And then he gives me a hand-shake, no trick-buzzer or anything, just a normal handshake, and tells me to have a good day. And I’m just standin’ there like ‘what the fuck?’ I felt like I just walked into my uncle Steve from the other town.”

Dick smiled that kind of smile that Jason knew too well to look forward to his next words. “Guess you can say that was a _kind jester_.”

Jason clicked his tongue.

“Don’t 'tsk' me. That was one of my better ones.”

“I didn’t s say 'tsk'.”

“Yes you did!”

“I didn’t. I said ‘tch’.”

“They're basically the same thing, dude.”

“Well they sound the same but we’re not doing the same thing. See, ‘tsk’ is sucking your cheek or your teeth and ‘tch’ is sucking the roof of your mouth. Clicking your tongue so to speak.”

“Oh. Is that what that is? I always thought you say ‘tsk’ like ‘tsk tsk, I’m so disappointed’.”

“Dude you’ve been in a comic book for over 50 years. You don’t know what ‘tsk’ or ‘tch’ sounds like by now?”

“You expect me to know half the stuff they pull out their ass for sound effects? Like what the hell does ‘ _snikt_ ’ sound like? How do you even pronounce that?”

“’ _Schrack!_ ’”

“’ _Traatatataa!_ ’”

“’ _Dooooorrr!_ ’”

“’ _Na-cosboom!_ ’”

“’ _Zonk!_ ’”

“’ _Bamf!_ ’”

“’ _Splooge!_ ’”

“’ _Krakatak!_ ’”

“They probably get aliens to listen to stock sound effects and then ask them to describe what that sounds like in their language.”

“I’d believe that in a heartbeat.”

They shared a moment of silence, taking comfort in the coolness of the moon.

“I wonder what that thing Damian does sounds like,” Dick shared.

“What thing?”

“You know when he does that ‘-TT-’ thing? Is that him sucking his teeth too?”

“I always thought he pronounced the ‘t’ sound twice.”

“You mean like ‘T-T’?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Why’s it stupid?”

“Well the sound for disgust or annoyance takes a millisecond. Repetition takes away the meaning. That’s like going ‘tch-tch’, now I’m calling my dog over. Or going ‘tsk-tsk’, now I’m flirting with you.”

“Yeah, I see what you sayin’.”

“Maybe it’s a different version of ‘tch’ but you’re snarling while you do it. You know like those gangstas from ‘Da Hud’.”

“It’s definitely a theory.”

Suddenly, a cry for help came from a helpless young lady, who’s purse was on the verge of being snatched away from a criminal.

“Golly gee willikers! A damsel in distress!” Dick hopped on his feet and ran towards the scream while Jason following behind him.

“Where did ‘golly gee willikers’ come from anyway?” Utilizing his momentum, he jumped over to the next building while Dick somersaulted his way there like he usually does.

“I wasn’t allowed to say ‘Oh my God’ or something cause we’re not allowed to show or say any religious implications.” Using his grappling hook, he shot over to the taller building on their way and used the rope to swing himself throughout the streets with Jason close behind him doing the same thing. Their conversation continued as their voices faded with distance.

“Huh. Know any other fun facts?”

“Did you know white eye parts in our masks don’t exist. They don’t draw our eyes in because it shows how useless these are...”

“I’ve wondered about that...”


End file.
